Anniversaires
by Maralcamge
Summary: Voici un petit OS sans prétention qui relate quelques anniversaires bien important pour Draco.


Voici un petit OS tout doux et sans prétention que j'ai écrit pendant mes pauses au boulot. C'est vraiment guimauve mais bon, l'idée me trottait dans la tête, il fallait que je m'en débarrasse pour pouvoir continuer la rédaction de _Une année tranquille… ou pas!_

Un gros merci à Alie-yaoi qui a bien voulu me relire et corriger mes erreurs avant la publication.

_**Anniversaires**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était un jour devait être marqué d'une façon particulière, Draco en était conscient. Il avait même une bonne idée pour le faire, ne restait plus qu'à la réaliser.

Pour l'occasion, il s'était autorisé à être un peu Poufsouffle, après tout, sa tendre moitié le méritait bien. Il était donc passé chez le fleuriste pour commander ses fleurs préférées, des pivoines roses et blanches. Son ange n'avait pas des goûts bien compliqués.

Ensuite, il avait fait un détour chez le pâtissier prendre livraison d'un succulent gâteau au chocolat et au caramel dont sa douce raffolait. Cette fois, l'item était un peu plus difficile à trouver mais rien d'insurmontable.

Ne restait qu'à aller chercher les bijoux qu'il avait dessinés et fait réaliser par un orfèvre de renom pour sa belle. Il s'agissait en fait d'une parure toute délicate, comme la femme de sa vie, comprenant une bague, un bracelet, un collier et les bouches d'oreilles assorties. Draco avait surveillé chacune des étapes de la réalisation de ce précieux cadeau.

Draco n'était pas un romantique dans l'âme mais de temps à autre, il savait que ce genre d'attention plaisait particulièrement à sa douce moitié. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait souligner l'anniversaire de naissance de sa belle, vingt-cinq ans, ce n'était pas rien!

Armé de tous ses présents, il était parti rejoindre sa belle à la maison. Elle qui était si indépendante, s'était vue obligée de rester alitée pour la fin de sa grossesse. Des jumeaux! Draco et son ange allaient avoir des jumeaux dans deux mois à peine si elle menait sa grossesse à terme. Il va sans dire que lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, l'héritier Malfoy avait été abasourdi. Mais après tout, à quoi d'autre devait-il s'attendre après avoir épousé la benjamine Weasley?

Draco se dépêcha de rejoindre Ginny. À cette heure-ci, elle était certainement installée dans le hamac du jardin. Le médecin lui avait ordonné de rester allongée afin de rendre les enfants le plus près possible de leur terme. Depuis cet arrêt de mouvement obligatoire, Ginny passait ses journées entre le salon et le jardin alors que les trois elfes de maison se surpassaient pour lui être agréable et lui faciliter la vie.

Comme prévu, l'héritier Malfoy trouva sa tendre épouse dans le jardin. Cette dernière semblait s'être endormie sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Draco en profita donc pour approcher un guéridon sur lequel il déposa ses cadeaux.

- Réveilles-toi ma princesse…

Le jeune homme passait délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de la rouquine afin de la réveiller. Alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma beauté !

- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…

Ginny ne se trompait pas, car aujourd'hui, en plus de son anniversaire de naissance, ils soulignaient également leur troisième anniversaire de mariage.

- Comment vont les bébés ?

- Agités… Ils n'ont pas beaucoup arrêté de bouger tous les deux. J'ai eu plusieurs contractions aussi.

- Tu veux prendre un bain ? Le médicomage a dit que ça arrêterait le faux travail.

Ginny hocha la tête en grimaçant. Une nouvelle contraction venait de se déclancher.

Draco la porta donc jusqu'à leur salle de bain où il lui fit couler un bain chaud avec des huiles essentielles relaxantes pendant que sa belle se déshabillait. Il l'aida à entrer dans l'eau avant de se dévêtir à son tour et venir s'installer auprès de sa femme.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau maintenue à la bonne température magiquement pendant une heure. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien entre les contractions, les minutant pour voir si elles s'espaçaient. Draco avait complètement oublié les cadeaux qu'il voulait offrir à son épouse, trop concentré à lui masser les épaules pour la détendre, à caresser son ventre qui devenait dur comme la pierre à chaque contraction.

Malheureusement, les contractions ne se calmaient pas. Au contraire, elles revenaient maintenant pratiquement toutes les dix minutes.

- Trésor, je vais avertir ton médicomage que nous arrivons ok ?

- Mais si c'est une fausse alerte ?

- Je serais quand même plus rassuré si on allait le voir. Au pire, nous serons de retour chez nous pour la nuit.

- D'accord.

Ginny regarda son mari sortir du bain et enfiler rapidement ses vêtements avant de sortir. Il était de plus en plus évident que les jumeaux étaient prêts à naître. La jeune femme poussa un long soupire. Au moins elle avait réussi à les garder jusqu'à ce que le gène magique soit parfaitement développé. Les enfants seraient tout de même de grands prématurés mais il n'y avait plus que 3% de chance pour qu'ils soient cracmols.

Entre deux contractions, Ginny entreprit de vider le bain et de se sécher le plus possible avant de se lever pour enfiler des vêtements confortables. Draco arriva au moment où elle finissait de s'habiller.

- Le médicomage est averti de notre arrivée, Ste-Mangouste aussi. Ta valise est dans mes poches. Si tu es prête, nous pouvons partir.

- Donnes-moi juste un élastique que je m'attache les cheveux et je suis prête.

Draco fit donc comme elle lui avait demandé et dès que l'abondante chevelure de sa femme fut emprisonnée, il la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'hôpital sorcier par voie de cheminette.

À peine quinze minutes après leur arrivée à Ste-Mangouste, le médicomage leur disait que Ginny était réellement en travail et qu'ils pourraient bientôt serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras.

Cinq heures plus tard, Ginny dormait paisiblement alors que Draco berçait deux paquets précieux : la jolie Gaëlle Molly Malfoy et son frère, Mathis Alexandre Malfoy. Tous deux étaient en parfaite santé bien que de petits poids. Ils devraient rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps que des enfants à terme mais leur vie n'était pas menacée. Le pédimage voulait simplement s'assurer qu'ils prenaient bien du poids avant de les laisser sortir.

Cet anniversaire restera longtemps dans la mémoire de la petite famille…

Fin


End file.
